


Clipped Wings

by sprinksprinkles



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Logstedshire, Siblings, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wingfic, l'manberg, philza - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinksprinkles/pseuds/sprinksprinkles
Summary: Tommy unwillingly confides in one of his most untrusted family members.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	1. Flightless

Being in exile wasn’t easy for Tommy, it’s been weeks since Dream had clipped his wings. But he was scrapping open a hole underneath Logstedshire, a room full of chests. He hoped Dream wouldn’t find it as he tossed a wool carpet over the hole.

“That’ll cover it nicely,” Ranboo commented with a fidget, along with a smile.

Tommy had only told Ranboo about this hole, so if anyone else finds out, he knows who to blame. Flapping his colorful wings, he turned to the forest to chop down some wood.

Not too long after creating the hole, Dream visited and was walking Logshedshire. The map of L’manberg on the wall, the labeled barrels from what Dream could see in the distance.

He wanted to look at the stove, but his foot fell through the carpet and it got caught on the ladder. “What the-” Dream threw the carpet aside and slid down the ladder.

“Dream! Come look at Henry! He’s-” Tommy shouted before he saw the carpet tossed aside. Panic filled his entire body as he held a small, wooden bowl.

“...Dream?” He repeated, this time, more quietly. His fear made him latch onto the bowl even tighter.

The masked man had said nothing and was searching through the chests full of things he would have taken from him. He clenched his fist into a ball and pulled out handfuls of dynamite and planting them in the room. Planning on destroying every last thing here.

“Dream! No- no, no, no, no!” Tommy’s eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his pictures of Tubbo out of a chest and shielded his face.

A loud, piercing explosion went off. His breath trembled as he slowly moved his arms out of his way. The TNT had singed his sleeves, but that was the least of the blonde’s worries. A faint ringing in his ears, he heard Dream say something.

“Tommy, I said drop your stuff.” He heard him say with an irritated tone in his voice.

“N-No, I’m not going to give you my stuff.” He said, standing up straighter to show confidence.

Dream had said nothing, only shooting the boy in the shoulder after drawing back an arrow.

Tommy winced in pain, looking up at the smiling mask with unfocused, blue eyes. “Wh-Why? I have armor, and-”

“You hid chests!” He exclaimed, his anger evident. “You hid chests under your base, so I couldn’t take it, so I wouldn’t find out about it.”

Taking off his iron armor into a deeper pit he dug, his hands trembled. “L-Look, I’ll throw in my sword.” He dropped the diamond blade with a shimmering, purple glaze. It would be more clear in the daylight.

“No, all your things.” Dream ran his fingers through his hair, “You were lying to me! Drop everything in the hole, now.”

Tommy hesitated and shook his hair, it was greasy and full of grime since he’s been in Logstedshire. “But, these are all my things...” He frowned.

Crossing his arms, a smirk developed under the mask. “How ‘bout you get in the hole?” he shoved the blonde closer to the pit full of items.

Tommy let out a small screech before dropping all his things, excluding the green bandana and picture of Tubbo.

Dream crawled out the hole to the prime log, going to set off another stick before the blonde stopped him.

“Woah! Stop it, stop it!” He shouted as he kicked it far away, it landed next to the man’s boot.

“Dream, I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry! I won’t do it again, I swear.” The boy pleaded.

The masked man didn’t respond, he detonated more explosions, but Tommy had managed to salvage the prime log and bell. Holding the two items close to his chest, Dream had made his way to the tent not far from the building that had a giant crater in it.

“Tommy, come and watch. Come here,” The masked man beckoned for the blonde as he reluctantly did as told.

Blowing up the tent named ‘Tnret,’ the explosion burned a portion of his skin off his face. Tommy let out a shrill shriek, “What the fuck?!”

“Tommy, it’s time for you to start over.” Dream began, the blonde started to protest before he continued. “I thought that we were friends.”

“No! We are friends, you-you’re my best friend!” He spouted out desperately as he watched the man destroy his portal.

“You were lying to me,” Dream said as he walked away. “Listen Tommy..”

Henry let out a loud moo, facing the taller blonde as Dream stabbed him and pushed him to the ground.

“Henry!” Tommy shouted as he furrowed his eyebrows, nose twitching uncontrollably.

“You can’t go to the Nether, no one can come to visit you, until I think you’ve learned your lesson. Until you learn to listen,” Dream ushered him away as he exploded every single thing in Logstedshire.

“You can keep this,” The masked man handed Tommy the jukebox, then he sighed. “Tommy, don’t... do that.”

He only stared back at him in paralyzed fear, his mouth ajar. Shaky breaths are only taken when Dream wasn’t looking.

“I exiled you for a reason, Tubbo exiled you for a reason. The rules were simple, alright? I just wanted your stuff and armor every day, there was a day where I even gave you armor!”

“I...” Tommy had nothing to say, to know where to even begin. He muttered another sorry to the man.

“You need to start over, but next time, don’t make the same mistake. And this won’t happen.”

“You’ll visit me?” He asked shakily.

“Well, maybe not every day, I’ll be here to watch you at least once a week.” Dream rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he studied Tommy.

“What were you going to do that stuff? Try to attack me? Kill me?”

“I-I don’t know, I just.. I’m sorry.” He apologized again, pushing back his tears.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Dream said impatiently, before holding up a pair of shears. Grabbing both of Tommy’s wings and clipping them both. “Don’t want you flying away, now do we?” He turned around and left.

Tommy stared at what was left of Logstedshire, this has happened before. When Techno set off those two Withers in L’manberg, and when Wilbur was still alive, when everything was almost okay.

Keyword: Almost.


	2. Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was cold, so cold. But a big man like him won't let that get the best of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY- i didnt know there was gonna be people reading this- haha thank you!! and now, chapter two :>

It’s been a few hours, and Tommy has been fixated on building this huge tower consisting of dirt and stone blocks he gathered from the remains of Logstedshire.

“I can’t do this anymore..” He says with a sniffle as the ground below him faded by the minute. Soon, he was surpassing the clouds, and he was so light-headed. But maybe that helped.

“..He said he would be here once a week to watch me.” Tommy realized, eyes slightly ajar.

“He was never my friend, he was only here to watch me—torture me!” The boy’s expressions changed wildly, not that anyone was there to notice.

Tommy took one long look at the clouds before falling back. Stretching out his wings, before remembering that they would be of no use to them. Flailing his arms helplessly, he screamed.

But nobody came. Noticing a body of water in view, he desperately swam in the air to dive into it. With success, the cold water coming in contact with his skin and clothes somewhat soothed some of his nerves.

Tommy crawled out the pond and began gathering his things, hardly noticing how his pants sagged with the water in them.

He didn’t look back as he began his venture. Somewhere away from the holed-up Logstedshire.

Trudging through the snow, Tommy was shivering violently. I really should’ve dried off first. He thinks to himself as his teeth chatter.

After his limbs had already grown numb to the feeling of snow, he stumbled across a small house with smoke rising from the chimney.

Warmth, Tommy thought as he slowly approached the building. Barely noticing the hole in Carl’s fence, but it soon dawned on him that this was his older brother’s house. The one who blew up L’manberg, his home, Wilbur’s home.

“Oh- Oh no. This, this is Technoblade’s house.” His eyes burned because of how tired he felt, he just wanted to lay down and close his eyes.

Maybe laying down for a few moments wouldn’t hurt, so he slowly knelt down and laid down. Closing his eyes with a gentle sigh, Tommy’s body went slack and fell asleep.

Technoblade’s day could’ve gone better. Carl’s fence that was outside his house was ruined thanks to Quackity, he’d been taken hostage by the Butcher Army, and technically executed. With his Totem of Undying, Techno survived the falling anvil.

Rubbing his head, the pressure gave him an incredible migraine. Dream had helped him and Carl escape and safely return to his home.

Techno promptly rolled his shoulders, hoping the tension in his muscles would soothe as he hopped off Carl and ‘locked’ him up into the gated area. He furrowed his eyebrows, a crease appearing between them as he noticed Tommy on his doorstep.

“Wh- Tommy?” Seeing that the blonde was out cold, he debated bringing him inside. But this was his little brother they were talking about.  
Techno wanted to see what the voices thought, and they have been quiet for a while ever since the fight with Quackity. But now they were all riled up seeing Tommy in such a state.

Help!

Brothertechno!

Help Tommy!

Tommy is hurt!

The exhausted, pink-haired man, scooped up Tommy in his arms and carried him inside to tend to him. Reminded him of the older days when Tommy would get lost in the woods for hours and return all scrapped up.

Such simpler times...


	3. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Tommy safe? Or in even more danger than he was while Dream was watching over him?

Dream planned on visiting Tommy a few days later, but something felt off. So, he rowed his way across the sea to Logstedshire. Or at least, the remains of it, to search for any sign of Tommy.

But the teenager was nowhere to be found, he would scourge the entire island, but that wasn’t needed when he saw the tall tower, it was unstable and rather sloppy handiwork.

“He didn’t..” Fear crept up Dream’s spine, all this work, wasted on a now-dead kid. He still wanted to play with him, he wasn’t done with Tommy just yet. The masked man searched for any evidence that the blonde was still alive.

There was a chest where MD’s items were, it was all gone. A bit surprised that Tommy didn’t take the chest with him, at least he knew that the teen was alive.

This was when Ghostbur floated nearby, Dream whipped his head around quickly when he heard the ghost cry out in confusion.

“Logstedshire! It’s ruined!” The floating ghost looked around in the craters of the land, holding a clump of blue dye in one hand and a leash in the other. Friend bleated at a bunny hopping across the grass.

The masked man quickly put on a despaired tone, “Ghosbur, it’s Tommy.” Despite the sound of distraught in his tone, he was smiling.

“What happened to Tommy?” Ghostbur frowned as he blew a few locks of hair out of his face.

“He- He.. disappeared...” Dream then gestured to the large tower.

“What do you mean?” The transparent ghost asked with ignorance. “I just saw Tommy a few hours ago! He’s completely fine!”

Dream’s smile couldn’t be bigger, he has enough proof that his toy was still alive. “Oh, well that’s a huge relief. Mind telling me where he is?”

“I saw him in a snow biome, but when I asked what he was doing, he told me not to tell anyone where he was going, and-” Ghostbur stopped himself, realizing what he’s done. “Oh.”

He shifted in place, reaching for the hilt of his sword tucked away safely in its sheath, and held up the blade to the ghost. Right where his scar was, “Go on, tell me where Tommy went, Wilbur.”

—  
Tommy had stumbled on the front door of the old house, Phil was hardly home, and he doubted Wilbur would be here. So his only hope was Techno, who often took care of him in terms of learning and injury. Which was exactly what the boy needed help with.

He had wandered off into the forest again, and mobs had attacked him during his time there. He doesn’t know how long it's been, but he didn’t care to know.

Techno soon opened the door, and relief washed over him when he saw Tommy there. “Where have you been?! I’ve been looking all over for you! Did you- Did you wander into the forest again? What have I been telling you about-” The taller boy stopped in his rant when he realized his younger brother’s state.

Techno sighed, “Get inside and let me fix you up.” Tommy gratefully leaped inside. Expecting a lecture from him later on as he patched up his injuries.

Techno’s hair was in a bun than rather his usual braid. He was planning on tending to his turtle farm, but then he was taken hostage by the president of L’manberg.

Tommy stirred in his unconsciousness, shivering despite the warmth of the house he was in.

“Dear Neptune, how long have you been out in the cold?” He mumbled to himself as he studied the blonde’s state. His hands and cheeks were redder than they should be, it could be the first early stages of frostbite, Techno thought.

Upon closer inspection, Tommy’s shivering soon stopped. A good sign, until he decided to take the boy’s temperature. 30 degrees.

“Hypothermia?” He asked aloud, the voices muttering amongst the possibilities. Not that he was focusing that much on what they were saying anyway.

Figuring that he should treat the potential frostbite first, he grabbed a few rolls of bandages from a cabinet in the kitchenette. Carefully, Techno wrapped Tommy’s hands with the bandages and some on his face.

This would protect the skin from any further damage, and he sat the teen upwards against the wall.

He stared at him before lifting Tommy back up to lay him down on the couch. Bringing him up the ladder would be too risky and detrimental.

Techno needed answers for all the questions that boggled his mind, along with the voices only growing louder. But he knew what he needed to know first.

Who did this to his little brother?


	4. His Hollow Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy may be sick, and Techno is worried about Phil's well-being under house arrest. But at least the avian has a friendly ghost to keep him some company.

Tommy slept through his sickness like a baby. Techno made sure to keep him hydrated through ice chips, as well as being fed. He also had other concerns in mind, such as Phil being under house arrest. What was that all about?

When he knew the brunette spy in Pogtopia, he was just a kid under Schlatt’s administration who just wanted to help Wilbur and his best friend.

Now look at him, he exiled one of his own people and left him to die. At Dream’s beck and call, doing whatever he says because he doesn’t want war.

Wilbur, speaking of Wilbur, he hasn’t seen Ghostbur in a while. Techno knew that he often was living in his sewer in L’manberg, but he hasn’t heard from him in a while.

Wait, no, he just saw him yesterday. When the Butcher Army arrived at his house, Ghostbur pointed them to him. The voices decided to speak up;

Technoforget!

LMAO Techno’s dumb!

E

“Okay guys, don’t bully me with the ‘lmao’s, and I’m not forgetful.” He brushed aside as he proceeded to check up on Tommy, wondering when he was going to wake up. When he got sick as a kid, he didn’t want to sit still even then. Now? He’s deathly still.

Deadinnit?

Make sure he’s okay!

Big brother Techno to the rescue!

Nursenoblade

No! Technonurse!

“Guys, he’s not dead, just asleep.” He even doubted his words, despite that, the voices kept clambering on top of each other and spouting out into argument.

The blonde flinched in his resting state as Techno started rummaging through his chests. Would healing potions help the process go faster? He was not good in this kind of situation, he only knew how to quickly patch up soldiers to send them back into war.

But there was no war, and Tommy was no soldier right now. He technically had all the time in the world to heal. But a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach makes him think otherwise.

Like he’ll die if he doesn’t do something. And the voices seemingly agreeing definitely didn’t help.

The only thing he could think of doing was clean, stress cleaning might be one of his most positive traits. He still couldn’t help but wonder what Phil was up to.

—

Ghostbur was keeping Phil company during his solidarity, with Friend, of course. The rain was gently pattering against the windows.  
“Phil?” He called out, while the avian was organizing one of his chests for what seemed to be the billionth time today.

“Hmm? What is it, Wilbur?” The name slipped, it was so natural for him, but Ghostbur didn’t seem to notice. And if he did, he didn’t mention it.

“Can you take Friend out to eat some grass?” Phil had noticed that his son had just finished shearing the sheep. One gentle baa escaped the woolless animal. “I miss him being blue.”

He nodded, “Yeah mate, just gimme a sec..” He shut the lid of the container, making a bold click.

Folding his wings behind his back, they were frail and he’s tried to preen them. But lately, he’s found no point in it. No longer having its purple gleam, just a sad, dull, grey colour.

“Here, just enough grass for him to start getting his blue back!” Ghostbur handed Phil the lead and he headed out on his porch. A bit wary of his surroundings, in case Quackity decides to pop in out of nowhere.

Standing on one of the few, lonesome steps on his porch, Friend dipped his head down to nibble on a section of grass. He appeared to tremble in the cold. After a few minutes, Phil brought the sheep back inside and heard Ghostbur singing a familiar song

“Phil! Phil!” Wilbur and Tommy had exclaimed, they’d be begging for him to come over to their country and listen to the anthem they created. They seemed rather proud of it.

“I’m not that far away,” He chuckled, as he sat down on a twisted log.

Wilbur had a guitar comfortably in his grasp, testing the strings with a strong strum of the fingers. Before clearing his throat.

“I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers.” He then gestured over to Tommy.

“Well this place is true, you needn't fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret!” The blonde said proudly.

“A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg.” He soon chimed in, before Tommy had joined in for the seemingly final verse. “It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg. It's L'Manberg, It's L'Manberg.

The blonde, whose hair was ratty and somewhat matted looked up to Phil, as did Wilbur. Awaiting his response.

Phil applauded them, a small smile upon his lips. “You lot made this yourself?”

“Well, Wilbur made most the lyrics. But everyone else helped! But I did the most.” Tommy said cheekily.

The brunette rolled his eyes, “We showed Techno and he called us lame. But it's gunna be our national anthem, Phil!” He had taken to calling his father by his first name since he has grown a tad bit older.

Phil could only smile.

“I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and tyranny of their rulers. Well, this place is real, you needn’t fret!” Ghostbur sang oh-so happily and gesturing to the avian. “Come on, Phil!”

He blinked, hesitating, and confused. “..How do you know this- How do you remember this?” He was aware of his son’s amnesia, but he didn’t think he would remember this song.

“I wrote the verses! It’s a very happy memory for me!” The ghost exclaimed. “With Wilbur, Tommy!” He paused, seeming conflicted with the name. “W-With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret!”

He cast his arms wide, dancing about the area. “A very big, and not blown up L’manberg! My L’manberg- Come on, sing along, Phil!”

In unison, they began to sing the final verse. “My L’manberg, my L’manberg, My L’manberg.” Ghostbur had drug out the last few syllables, before clapping his hands together.

“I remember! I wrote this song with everyone! And then, and then, we called for Techno to listen. But he was very busy. Yeah! Busy he was and called our song lame. And said we were nerds. But then we showed you! You liked it a lot.” He said, bustling with sudden energy. Reclaiming every bit of the memory, just in case he suddenly forgot.

“Mm-hmm,” Phil had said with a small smile, but an ache in his heart. He remembered the explosion Wilbur had set off. He used his wings to cover him from it, that’s why they were so weakened.

My unfinished symphony Phil! Forever unfinished! The words had echoed in his head, and it's almost been three months since the explosion. Not long after that, he got the news that Tommy had been exiled.

Phil, kill me. Kill me! Killza! His son’s unstableness haunts his dreams at night, and Ghostbur sure didn’t help that. But he was somewhat relieved that at least he was still around.

But he was just a hollow shell of the man he used to be, of what everyone wanted him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its difficult to get these chapters out considering how I underwrite. but this one was fun once I managed to start writing. I'll try to find a schedule for this thing,,,


	5. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

I'm not going to finish this thing, mainly because I've lost motivation for it and have no ideas for it. I'll probably write another story but yeah uhm this is it


End file.
